


Dead Roses

by lionheart (cruel_oath)



Series: Tumblr Requests 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/lionheart
Summary: Dead roses:represent sadness, the end of a relationship, something broken.





	Dead Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking word prompts over on [tumblr](https://memegitek.tumblr.com/). Feel free to send something in.

_ Fate truly is a cruel mistress,  _ Ignis thinks.

The sun above him shines brightly, yet he feels as though his world has been swallowed up by darkness once again. It feels like an insult, as though the Gods finally decided to claim their sacrifice in exchange for Noctis’ life.

As Ignis walks through the cemetery, he thinks of the last year before the dawn returned. At the time, he had thought Prompto’s frequent illnesses were a result of all the work they had put into preparing for Noctis’ return. Now, thanks to Sania’s research, he knows that’s when his body had started to give up.

It’s not hard to find Prompto’s tombstone—the roses he left the last time still lay there. He kneels down and removes the dead roses, his eyes following a white petal as it falls to the ground.

Ignis doesn’t bother to wipe away the tears the begin to trail down his face. “Of all people, you were least deserving of such a fate, Prompto.”

He should be in the citadel, training new recruits and offering words of advice to those who might think they’re not cut out for the Crownsguard. He should be taking photos in his free time, perhaps doing a little work for Vyv on the side. He should be at home, curled up with Ignis and their ridiculously affectionate Great Dane after a long day of work.

“I know I say this every time I come to visit you, but… I’m thankful for the time I got to spend with you.” Ignis reaches out to run his fingers along the name carved into the tombstone. “I only regret that I didn’t make an attempt to befriend you sooner.”

Ignis looks back down at the dead roses, still able to make out their colors in spite of them being in such a state. In the back of his mind, he remembers Gladio explaining the meaning behind each color when they made the bouquet.

_ “The white rose represents innocence and youthfulness. The deep crimson, grief and sorrow. And the red rose… a love that lasts forever.” _

Ignis replaces the old bouquet with the new one—fresh flowers, full of life, just like…

_ Just like you, my love. _


End file.
